Zootopia: Hills Have Eyes
by n00bsl3yR
Summary: Nick and Judy are driving through Zootopia outskirts to get to bunnyburrows. Their cars tires are slashed by a trap laid out to stop them in their tracks. Thinking somethings wrong Robert Wilde stays up late and figured out that they are not alone.


_**BETWEEN 1945 AND 1962 THE ZOOTOPIAN GOVERNMENT CONDICTED 331 ATMOSPHERIC NUCLEAR TESTS. TODAY, THE GOVERNMENT STILL DENIES THE GENETIC EFFECTS CAUSED BY THE RADIOACTIVE FALLOUT...**_

XX

I **n the outskirts of Zootopia lies an old nuclear testing sights, the testing sights used to be home to a mining family, but the government forced them out when nuclear testing began, angered by this, the family never left, they hid in the mines. They continued to hide out until the nuclear testing subsided. When they left the mines all their homes were destroyed, along with their sources of food. Angered at society, and the world, the family started to get revenge. Any outsiders that came into their territory, they got captured and devoured. The head, and leader of the family, Karen Sawney Bean, along with the rest of her family had succumbed to radiation poisoning, meaning that whenever they had offspring they were terribly deformed. Though their homes were destroyed they ventured further into the mines where they found a nuclear testing village, where they made home. Karen, while wandering the desert, found an old gas station owned by an old sheep by the name of 'Jeb'. When Karen and her family found Jeb, they made him a deal.**

 _ **"Any mammal that passes through here, you lead them into our territory. In return, we give you any valuables that they have. Deal?" -Karen Sawney Bean.**_

 **Even though Jeb hated the thought he accepted the deal, afraid of what they might do to him if he denied, after that purses, wallets, and backpacks started appearing on Jebs gas station door. One year after the deal was made, along with nuclear testing, Karen had a son named Jupiter, just like her he was a fox, his face looked okay but right smack of the middle of the chest was a parasitic twin coming out of him. She loved her son with the whole world, despite his appearance. Karen eventually died due to radiation poisoning she received years later. She told her son to, "Make them pay." Jupiter continued on with his mothers wish, devouring any outsiders that came into the territory. Karen passed along leadership of the her clan to Jupiter, he also buried her in the mines. With his clan dieing off one by one, Jupiter kept female intruders alive for breeding, with that decision he got 3 sons out of it and one daughter. The oldest son he named Lizard, his skin was badly burned, he had a huge cleft lip, and deformed jaw. The second oldest son was named Goggle, his body was normal, but his face had no nose, just two tiny holes, and he had really wide eyes lids. The youngest of the three boys was named Big Brain, he was born with an abnormally sized head, also with a bloated throat so his voice sounded raspy. The daughter was named Ruby, despite her family's horrific ways, she has some humanity in her. Meaning that she doesn't eat mammals. Jupiters Brother, Hades, had a son named Pluto, a big timber wolf with badly deformed head and he only has four teeth. His right eye socket is hollow, it's just an infection. His left eye was alright. All of these mutants are in Jupiters Clan, they have been he cause of a lot of disappearances in this area. Big Brain is the authority figure, he is wheelchair bound. Lizard is the Trappist, meaning he would hide his spike strip in the road and slash the tires of unsuspecting travelers. Pluto is the muscle, overpowering anybody to defy him or escaping. Goggle is the one who keeps watch of the victims perked on a rock far away through binoculars. Papa Jupiter is the one who controls the whole ordeal. Up to this day they still have not been stopped. The clan communicate through Walkietalkie.**

XX

Judy Hopps and her husband Nick Wilde and their family were preparing a trip to Judys parents farm in Bunnyburrow. Stu and Bonnie Hopps owned a farm out in the burrows, it was now their 30th wedding anniversary and their throwing a celebration. They sent an invitation to the all the family telling them to come on down. The Wilde family is driving to the burrows just because, Judy and Nick have 3 kids, Robert Knick Wilde, Fox, Brenda William Wilde, bunny, and Dakota Lee Wilde, arctic fox. They also have a son-in-law and a granddaughter. The son-in-law is Douglas Bukowski, a Coyote. The granddaughter is Catherine Bukowski, an Arctic fox kit. Doug and Dakota are married and Catherine is their daughter. The Wilde clan are driving a blue Suburban with a camper attached to the back of it. Now, the family is currently driving down a long dirt road. Nick, while driving, started to see a gas station came into view.

"Hey Jude," Nick said gaining his wife's attention, "we need to stop for some gas."

"That's alright." Judy replied. So Nick made way for the gas station.

XX

Jeb was sleeping in his little bedroom inside his gas station, suddenly he heard a knock and then a thud come from the gas station door.

"Huh?" He yelled waking himself up. He got out of bed and put on his uniform, he opened the gas station door with his shotgun in hand. He looked down and on his front step was a woman's purse. "*gulp* Oh no, not again." He swallowed his fear and picked up the purse and took it into his living quarters. He slammed the purse on his desk and started to rummage through its contents. Jeb found a gold ring, and Necklace. He pulled out a white styrofoam food container, before he could open the container a car horn interrupted him.

"Dammit." Jeb cursed. He grabbed and lit a cigar before heading to the gas pumps.

XX

Nick stood outside his car door honking his horn. "Hello! Hello! Anybody here?!" He yelled. In the backseat of the suburban Robert awoke a sleeping Brenda.

"WAKE UP!" He yelled into her ear.

"Bobby!" She snapped back. Catherine was sleeping in her car seat in between the two siblings. Back in the camper Doug and Dakota were talking.

"Why couldn't we've just taken the monorail like normal mammals?" Doug asked irritated, rubbing swear off of him. "Oh, that's right. They wouldn't let your dad drive it."

"Oh stop. It's Grandma and Grandpas silver anniversary, they'll be so happy to see you. And mom and dad are happy you came too." Dakota said trying to ease his mood.

"Puh-lease your parents can't stand me." He replied.

"Would you stop. I never ask you for anything." Dakota left the camper in a huff. While Jeb was filling up the Suburban Robert was using his outhouse, Brenda was listening to Gazelle on her phone, Judy and Dakota were talking about mom things.

"Hey don't you know it's illegal to smoke around a gas pump?" Nick asked.

"Hehehe, Yeah." Jeb joked.

"Alright Wilde clan let's load up!" Nick shouted as Jeb was done.

"Hey, if you're going to the burrows just go straight about 10 miles and you'll see a side road and just take that and you'll reach the burrows." Jeb explained.

"Much appreciated sir." Nick thanked. Everyone was loaded in and ready to go.

"Have a safe drive sir." Jeb said. The Wilde family pulled off into the desert. Jeb let out a guilty sigh as he saw the Suburban drive closer and closer to Jupiters Territory. "I can't do this for much longer." Jeb turned and went back into his living quarters.

XX

 ** _I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY. I got the idea to write this when I watched the hills have eyes. Enjoy!!!!!!! -_ n00bsleyr**


End file.
